Crossover
by Kiokocat
Summary: Sakura from Cardcaptors and Yugi from Yu-Gi-Oh takes a chance at their love. Will they make it or will they spilt up with broken hearts? Please R/R!!!!
1. Another World

Title: [Crossover]

Author: [KiokoCat]

Warnings: [A lot of glaring between Syaoran and Yugi.]

Standard Disclaimers: [_We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Card Captor Sakura. Someone outbid us on eBay. Well you know what goes here by now. Feel free to drop a line. Flames are welcome, if you give an explanation for them.]_

Note: [Well, I bet your wondering why we said _we. You see, this story is written by a lot of people. It's a group of friends thingy, but because of some of us moved to a different state we couldn't finish the story. So bear with us. Read carefully since we checked the grammar. Enjoy! ^_^]_

**Chapter one- Another World.**

_I'm almost there, thought Yami. Yami was standing at one end of a very large field. On the field creatures of all kind stood on it with no particular look of emotion or expression. They were all dressed in different costumes and ready to obey the orders given to them by their masters. On the other end of the field stood Seto Kaiba; an evil smile on his serious face. _

It was clear that they were in a duel, fighting against each other. Yami is winning, his opponent has only 300 life points left, but the smile on Kaiba's face made him more cautious. Yami could hear his friends cheering him on behind him as he neared a finish on his duel with Seto Kaiba. He picks up his Dark Magician card and was about to put it down on attack mode, when suddenly a blinding white light appeared out of nowhere. The light was painful to look at, making his close his eyes. By the time he opened them, the place he was in seems to have changed completely.

~~~

"Is everybody okay?" Yugi called, looking behind him. On the floor laid Yami, Tea, Mai, Joey, Bakura, Tristan, and Kaiba. They all gave Yugi a reassuring smile to show him that they were fine. Before any of them could speak again, a voice cut into their conversation.

"Who is that guy with the tri-hair color?" A kid nearby with brown hair and dark, cold, amber eyes asked out loud, sending a glare toward Yugi and his friends.

"I bet they're new here," said a girl with short light brown hair and emerald eyes. She was completely different from the glaring boy who had spoken earlier. Her golden brown hair seems to shine under the sun making her eyes light up with a comforting green. Yugi was attracted by her beauty and comfort in a second. He stared at her, unable to pull his eyes away.

Unnoticing Yugi's weird behavior, she smiled, stuck out her hand and said in a cheerful voice, "Hi! My name is Sakura." Yugi stared with an opened mouth, unable to move or reply. He seemed to be in that state for an hour until Tea came to the rescue.

"Hi, I'm Tea." She said, taking Sakura's hand and shaking it. "That guy on the ground is Yugi."

"Where are we?" asked Mai.

"You guys are at the playground of Sejiou High/ Sejiou Junior High," said Sakura "Are you guys ok? We saw you fall down the stairs, and we got scared thinking that you might have gotten hurt so-"

"Where the heck am I?" said Kaiba, who interrupted Sakura very rudely, "We were playing duel monsters when a strange light came and the next thing I know, I'm here…"

At this, Sakura secretly gave a suspicious glance toward the brown hair boy. He nodded, showing his understanding of her suspicion. He knew her long enough to know that whenever she looked at him like that it meant that she thinks a Clow Card might be the cause of something.

"Don't mine Kaiba there. He is always like that," Tea continued.

"Who are you guys?" questioned Kaiba in a cold voice. One of his eyebrows was raised in curiosity.

"I'm Sakura and these are my friends: Tomoyo, Merin and Syaoran," answered Sakura pointing to each person as she said their names.

"Who are you guys?" Asked the boy with brown hair; known as Syaoran. His voice was equally as cold as Kaiba's. 

"I'm Seto Kaiba and these are stupid people that you wouldn't want to meet in your life time." He said coolly to Syaoran, a glare fixed on his face.

"This is Tea and the other girl on the floor is Mai, the one with the silver white hair is Bakura and those two are Joey and Tristan," Yugi spoke out suddenly, breaking the growing tension between Li and Kaiba. Somehow in the past few minutes he had found both his voice and confidence. "And the one that looks like me is Yami." He continued. 

"Welcome," Sakura greeted the strangers, sending another beam of comfort which almost set Yugi into a mindless zombie again, but Yugi quickly shook it off. This time instead of staring, he softened his eyes and spoke in a low voice.

"Sakura, that's really a nice name. It means cherry blossoms right?"

"Yeah," Sakura said; blushing at the comment as Syaoran glared at the strange spike-haired boy. An uncomforting silence appeared but was broken by Merin after a few minutes.

"Well we got to be going to school, hope we meet again. Bye."

"Bye," Yugi said, eyeing Sakura for the last time, making her blush. Again Syaoran gave a cold glared at the boy. Syaoran was beginning to hate the kid more and more each second. 

After Sakura's group left Joey asked, "Yug. What's up with the flirting? Do you have a crush on her or something?!"

Yugi blushed at this and everyone broke into a gentle laugh. That is, everyone except one person. Gardner, Tea.

-Kioko Cat ©2002, November,2002@105


	2. Yugi Goes to School

Title: [Crossover]

Author: [KiokoCat]

Warnings: [Picking on poor Yugi]

Standard Disclaimers: [_We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Card Captor Sakura. Someone outbid us on eBay. Well you know what goes here by now. Feel free to drop a line. Flames are welcome, if you give an explanation for them.]_

Note: [Hahahaa…  Well this is the same chapter from the same story. But grammar checking, spelling and so on. Oh well. Enjoy! ^_^]

**Chapter Two- Yugi Goes to School**

_What am I doing? Yugi thought. He had snuck away from his friends to follow the girl that he had met just a second ago. It was hard following the crowd that Li kid keeps on looking back as if he knows that Yugi was following them in the shadows. _

For some reason Yugi doesn't really like Li, he likes Sakura the best. The pretty girl with the emerald eyes gives him a feeling that he had never felt before. For once in his life he was able to stop his worrying, that's why he wanted to be with her so bad. 

There's also something else about her that makes him attracted to her, she has something hidden beneath that smiling face, it's sort of like she's hiding a stronger power deep inside of her.

At that moment, the crowd stopped at a large building where they met up with some other kids. Everyone chattered to each other endlessly while Li looks around his surroundings, looking for something or someone.

Moments after, everyone walked toward the building and entered it. School... Yugi thought. Ever since Yugi met Seto Kaiba and Pegasus stole his grandpa's soul, he had completely given up on school and searched for Pegasus to win back his grandpa's soul. Never once did the subject of school occur to him.

After Sakura disappeared into the building, Yugi walked away in search for his friends, hoping that they were still at the same place where he left them.

~~~

"YUGI! Where were you? You just disappeared into thin air!" Tea asked with concern.

"Hehehe… You see, I um… I just went to explore the place," Yugi said lamely.

"Yeah right!!! He probably went after that Sakura girl," Joey accused.

Yugi blushed, unable to hide the truth_. My friends just know me too well, he though. Seconds later Yugi turned to the group and announced, "Guys I have decided that I am going back to school!!"_

Everyone's mouth dropped with astonishment.

-A Few Days later-

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce to you to your new classmate, Yugi Muto." The teacher said to the class.

Yugi was standing next to the teacher looking at his new classmates. His classmates stared back at him with amazement and curiosity. Most of them didn't even bother looking at his face; their eyes were more interested in his hair.

A pool of nervousness filled him from head to toe. He grabbed hold of his book bag strap with all his strength, making his knuckles go white. Even the toughest duel wasn't as scary as this!

Yugi and his friends had settled down in an apartment near this school. It seemed that Seto Kaiba, being the richest, had some money in his pocket. No not some, some was an understatement. He had a lot of money. And since the money here is the same as the money back home, they were able to get a place to live in. 

But getting Kaiba to loan Yugi money to buy school supplies was harder. It took days for Kaiba to actually give in. Yugi bought a book bag, some notebooks, pens and pencils with the money. And there he was, standing in front of the class, on his first day of school.

"Yugi, you can sit in the seat next to Sakura." The teacher said. Yugi's heart leaped a bit and he gave off a huge smile at the thought of sitting next to Sakura. He started walking toward the seat, gave a glance at Sakura on the way. 

It was a bad idea to look at her because once he did, he found himself unable to take his eyes off her. He walked straight into something on the floor and gravity pulled him down. The next thing he knew he was on the ground, face down. Yugi had tripped over a book bag. _I can't believe my luck! He thought, hating himself for being a fool in front of Sakura._

Laughter was everywhere around him but he didn't care. His face hurts, he was embarrassed, and he hated himself. Getting up from the ground, he walked to the seat, unable to look anywhere but the ground.

~~~

School was over, students everywhere ran out of the building, excited. Outside was much better than the school, the cool air, the leaves slowly falling down from trees and green grasses made everyone relax. Yugi spotted Sakura among the crowds of students walking home from school. He quickly ran up to her, walking in step beside her.

Sakura greeted Yugi with a smile, one of her warm, welcoming smiles. Stunned by her beauty he walked on with his eyes locked on Sakura. He watched as the girl's eyes suddenly turned round and her mouth opened, screaming out the words, "Yugi, watch-" 

He didn't hear the Sakura's last word because at that moment pain hit him as he bumped hard into a tree.

"Oh no, now I'm going to get another bruise!" Yugi cried out.

Sakura giggled. "Yu-Yu-Yugi, Are you O-okay?"

"Ha ha very funny..." Yugi grumbled.

"Sorry. So Yugi, let's go see a movie together on Saturday."

"A-an m-movie… Me? I mean, sure Sakura!"

"Okay then." She smiled and told him where the movie theater was, Yugi wrote the address down.

"Tell me where you live so I can pick you up." Yugi said after writing down the address of the theatre. Sakura was about to tell the boy her address but stopped herself just in time. An image of her older brother choking Yugi by the throat came to her mind.

"Why don't we meet up at the theatre?" She said nervously, trying to shake of the unpleasant image that she just had. Yugi looked at her with confusion and suspicion, but did not argue back. He simply nodded and said "See you there."

"See you." Sakura said. She then turned and walked away. 

Yugi went back to the apartment that they had rented, feeling quite proud at the fact that he got a date with Sakura. But his feeling was quickly gone when he entered the apartment and Joey greeted him with a "Yug. What the heck happened to your face?"

Everybody laughed as Yugi turned to a tomato color, clearly embarrassed.

-Kioko Cat ©2002, November 3, 2002@200


	3. Self Doubt

Title: [Crossover]

Author: [KiokoCat]

Warnings: [Pain and hurt…]

Standard Disclaimers: [_We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Card Captor Sakura. Someone outbid us on eBay. Well you know what goes here by now. Feel free to drop a line. Flames are welcome, if you give an explanation for them.]_

Note: [Well, I bet your wondering why we said _we. You see, this story is written by a lot of people. It's a group of friends thingy, but because of some of us moved to a different state we couldn't finish the story. So bear with us. Read carefully since we checked the grammar. Enjoy! ^_^]_

**Chapter Three- Self Doubt**

"Is this dress ok?" asked Sakura. She had worn a green tank top with flowers on the each side and a green skirt on the bottom.

"You look like a tree!" Syaoran said trying to smother his laughter.

Sakura stuck out her tongue at Syaoran and left the room with Tomoyo to pick another dress.

As Sakura left the room Syaoran's amber eyes suddenly changed into a burning red color; indicating hate for that Yugi kid.

"Brat, leave her alone. Just because you like her doesn't mean she can't go out with anybody." Kero said, defending Sakura, as he finished eating his pudding. "But isn't it cute?" Kero mused, "You are jealous that Sakura asked Yugi instead of you to a movie aren't you?" He said with an accusing voice.

Syaoran's face started to heat up. He turned his face away, trying to hide his face from the stuffed animal. After he recovered, he finally turned to the little thing and said in a cold tone, "You're just a stuffed animal, why do I care about what you think?" Quickly, he punched his fist toward Kero, who was sitting on the coffee table pigging out, but Kero was faster than he thought.

In a flash Kero disappeared making Syaoran miss his target and hit the coffee table instead. The coffee table broke in an instant. Kero eyed the mess Syaoran made. His tiny eyebrows furrowed in anger and annoyance. He was like that for a while, and then he finally spoke.

"Brat, you could have killed me!!!! You're going to pay for that!!!!" Kero shouted in rage. He then attacked Syaoran's finger.

          Syaoran screamed out in pain. He used all his force to throw Kero off his finger and toward to the wall. Kero's small back hit the wall with an enormous noise, his anger rose as pain filled him. His eyes narrowed more as he forced himself off the wall and turn into the lion-like beast Kerberos. Kerberos gave an angry growl and charged at Syaoran.

"STOP IT!!!!!" A familiar voice was heard, stopping Kerberos in his tracks. The voice belonged to Sakura and by the look on her face she was not happy.

          Even though there are not much Kero and Syaoran have in common, there are still some stuff they have in common, and the fear of an angry Sakura was one of them.

~~~

"Whoa, Yug what is that ridiculous thing you're wearing?" Joey asked.

Yugi was wearing a long sleeved white shirt with a tie around the collars, a black suit covered the white shirt and a black pant with black shoes completed his style. His hair was gelled back in place, giving them a slight shine under the light. He looked exactly like a young businessman.

"It's my dating suit." Yugi said calmly, ignoring Joey's laughter at his ridiculous look.

"Yugi, I think you are taking this date too seriously." Tristan announced. Kaiba saw Yugi and quickly fell to the floor laughing hard at the sight. He started rolling and clutching his stomach, trying to control his laughter.

Yugi, however, was not amused. He stomped out of the apartment; he couldn't stand his so-called friends anymore. 

~~~

A leaf fell out of a tree and slowly came down, smacking Yugi in the face. Why did it have to rain? Thought Yugi as he headed towards a tree trunk, BAM!!!!! 

"Ouch; not again."

Yugi reached the movie theatre only to find Sakura already there; bumping into that tree must've made him late. Poor Sakura, she had to wait in the rain and get wet all because of me, he thought. 

Yugi stared at the wet girl. He noticed that even the rain couldn't ruin her beauty, in fact, it made her more beautiful. She was wearing a wet sky blue dress, which made her emerald green eyes sparkle with laughter. 

Yugi could feel his childish self stir at her laughing eyes, and before he could control himself, he put on a serious face, bowed down, and said in a deep gentleman voice, "M-lady. Sorry I'm late. I ran into a tree."

Sakura laughed. "Yugi, I think the trees really have something for you. And you look like you're about to go to a fancy dinner."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Ummm…come on lets go in."

Inside the movie theatre they both were greeted with questioning stares. Seeing a young man dressed up to go to the movies wasn't normal. Sakura was glad when the place got dark and the movie started playing. Being stared at wasn't exactly pleasant. 

They haven't even sat there for five minutes before Sakura sensed the presence of a powerful Clow Card nearby. She sprinted from her seat and ran out of the theatre with a puzzled and worried Yugi behind her.

          Sakura stood outside in the rain with her eyes closed trying to find the Clow Card. There, at the right! She charged toward the invisible force, only to hit nothing as she passed through. However when she looked down, she was wearing a clown costume with yellow boots. What kind of card is this? She thought to herself.

Suddenly the rain stopped pouring. Instead of rain, everywhere around her started to spin and rocks charged at her. _I'd rather have rain, she thought as she tried to dodge as much of the rocks as she could but wasn't able to escape some. The rocks that she couldn't dodge hit her in various places on her body, she soon found herself covered with cuts and blood. _

Out of all the commotion and the pain, somehow she was able to hear Yugi's voice. She looked toward the sound, and saw him running toward her, _no! She thought. She shook her head violently, hoping that he'd see and stop, but he didn't see her. She opened her mouth to scream out warnings to him, but nothing came out. She watched Yugi continue running toward her, saw him get closer and closer. She watched helplessly as a forceful wind caused by the card threw him back. And she saw him get knocked unconscious. Emotions flew at her, anger, pain, worry, helpless, and hurt. She closed her eyes and tried to sense the Clow Card again._

~~~

"GET OFF MY FINGER YOU STUFFED ANIMAL!" said Syaoran said.

"I'm not a stuff animal; I am Kerberos the guardian of the seal!" said Kero.

"Eat some pudding!" said Syaoran, as he threw a bowl of pudding at Kero's face.

"MY HOUSE, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HOUSE!" exclaimed Tomoyo.

"He did it," said Kero and Syaoran at the same time. //GLARE//

A powerful surge struck him; he realized quickly that it has something to do with Sakura. "Sakura's in trouble!" He announced as he ran off to the movie theater that Sakura and Yugi were at.

"He's right, I sense a very powerful Clow Card nearby," said Kero, as he was about to leave.

"WAIT FOR ME! I need to get my camera," yelled Tomoyo, "And I would get you both for doing this to my house!" She ran after Syaoran and Kero.

~~~

Yugi woke up with a head-spinning headache. He remembered that he had been following Sakura out of the movie theatre, only to see her in the middle of some sort of tornado. He remembered seeing her get hurt and running towards her, only to be knocked unconscious by a powerful wind. 

He looked around searching for Sakura. She was still in the middle of the tornado, but this time, Syaoran was there. He was sending out thunder attacks with a sword at the tornado. Somehow his attacks saved Sakura and together they were able to make the tornado disappear. 

Pain ran through him as he watched Sakura and Syaoran battle together as experts. _I wasn't able to save her. Without Syaoran, she almost died. I'm such a failure. I don't deserve Sakura; I will never be able to protect her. Syaoran deserves her more. With his head down, he walked toward his apartment._

~~~

The unknown force escaped, Sakura couldn't seal it. Sakura fell on her knees; she was too tired to remain standing. She sat there on the floor, trying to catch her breath. 

Everything was so blurry and she couldn't really remember what happened. She breathed and thought. About 15 minutes later everything was clear again, the first thing that came to mind was Yugi. She looked around for him, but he was nowhere to be found. 

Sadness came over her. He ran away, he ran away because he thinks I'm weird. He probably wouldn't want to talk to me after this. She felt her eyes fill up with water. She saw Syaoran walking toward her with concern. _No! I'm not going to be weak around Syaoran; I'm not going to be comforted by him! That will only make him think I'm useless even more. With that, she ran off; running away from Syaoran, away from the movie theatre… far away from this nightmare._

~~~

"Yugi are you okay?" Tea asked as she saw the upset Yugi come in through the door. His suit is mostly ripped and part of his hair stuck up, disobeying the commanding gel he had put on his head earlier.

"I'm okay." Yugi said. He gave her a soft, cheerful smile to prove his point. But Tea could see the sadness in his eyes, despite his efforts. Tea watched Yugi walk to his room slowly and calmly. Yugi, why are you trying to hide you're feelings from me? Tea thought with a sigh.

-Kioko Cat ©2002, November,2002@211


	4. Together Again

Title: [Crossover]

Author: [KiokoCat]

Warnings: [I don't know…]

Standard Disclaimers: [_We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Card Captor Sakura. Someone outbid us on eBay. Well you know what goes here by now. Feel free to drop a line. Flames are welcome, if you give an explanation for them.]_

Note: [Yeah, this is the same thing. Well, some fancy typing, that's it and some edits here and there. Enjoy!]

**Chapter Four- Together Again**

A boy was standing in front of the bathroom mirror, examining his face from various angles. He turned his head from left to right, his eyes fixed on his reflection the whole time. He had brown chestnut hair, thick dark brown eyebrows, and cold amber colored eyes.

 His eyes seemed to be always cold with hatred and anger. He flashed a killer smile to the reflection, his face changed in a way but the cold eyes remained the same. He sighed; a huge sigh, he turned his face back to the serious one he had before. He will always have a cold frightening eyes, it was there fixed on his face ever since he was born. 

He picked up a comb and started combing his brown thick hair. If he can't change his cold eyes, he might as well change his other features so he'd look less frightening. Because today is a big day, today he will try to win the girl he of his dreams. But before he even ran the comb through his hair 3 times, he was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Syaoran, hurry up! We're going to be late for school!!!!!!!!" Merin screamed out from another room. Moments later her familiar long dark blue hair and cherry red eyes were seen at the doorway to the bathroom. A look of anger was on her face but it quickly went away as she saw Syaoran staring at his reflection and combing his hair in a slow gentle strokes.

"What's wrong?" She asked in a concerned voice. Merin had never seen Syaoran look into his reflection for more than a second. He never seemed to care about his looks before.

"What do you think of when you see me Merin? And don't lie." He said in a voice that showed no particular emotion.

"Well… I think of a boy who's brave, smart, strong, and seems to be good at everything. He seems to beat every obstacle that comes before him if he put his mind into it and he catches every girl's eyes."

          _If I catch every girl's eyes, then why hadn't I caught Sakura's eyes? He thought sadly as he combed more slowly. Merin's voice kept on going, but he couldn't hear most of what she had said, he was deep in thought and her voice seemed to drift farther and farther away. Another loud yell from Merin brought him back from his thoughts._

"LI SYAORAN!!! Are you listening to me??!!!"

There was no answer from the boy.

"Syaoran," Her tone suddenly changed to a serious one. He listened.

"Is this about Sakura?" She said after a moment's pause.

He still didn't speak. But his eyes softened sadly, proving to Merin that she was right.

"You know you shouldn't worry about it so much. She loves you; she just doesn't know it yet. She's still confused about her feelings and with all the cards roaming around making trouble she hasn't had time to sort it out. You just have to wait cousin. Be patient and you'll see."

          He gave a weak smile from her short speech. He felt better already. Sometimes Merin can be mindless and stubborn but at other times, she could be caring and smart. He couldn't stand her most of the time but he knew he wouldn't stand it without her either. They care about each other more deeply than they seem on the outside.

Merin spoke up again. "Syaoran, Can we get a move on it now? You look like a girl the way you comb your hair so often. You're not gay are you?"

He blushed a little and angrily threw the comb he was holding toward Merin. She ducked just in time and the comb landed on the wall behind her. All those childhood fighting practices are useful in so many ways.

***

"Wow. I've never seen Yugi this sad before." Tristan announced.

The others sitting around him all agreed. Even Seto Kaiba noticed the sudden change in Yugi's mood.

"What do you think happened on that date with that girl?" Joey asked, suddenly quite worried about Yugi.

"I don't know but ever since he came back from it he'd been like this. And even after he came back from school today he was like this and you know how he's always happy after coming back from school!" Mai announced.

"It's all that Sakura's fault!" Suddenly Tea announced angrily. A frown was fixed on her face as she spoke through a twisted, up-side-down V mouth. Before anyone can speak she stood up and stomped out of the apartment.

***

"A card that changes your cloth, makes tornados, and causes rocks to charge at a person. Nope, no card comes to mind. What about you Sakura?" Syaoran was in Sakura's room pacing back and forth as he tried to figure out what the card they had encountered before was. 

He had a puzzled face and a hand was on his chin, stroking it as if he had an invisible beard. Syaoran was deeply focused but however Sakura was off in another daydream. 

She sat on her bed staring at the wall opposite of her with nothing but blankness in her eyes. Her lips were set straight without a hit of happiness or any other emotion. Syaoran noticed that something was wrong with her because she's been like that all day. No. She's been like that ever since her date with Yugi. He tried to switch her attention from the wall to himself.

"Sakura, SAKURA DID YOU HEAR ME?!!"

"Hmm…" She answered him, her eyes were still fixed on the wall, and they're still emotionless like before.

Syaoran stared hard at her. Sakura, once cheerful and energetic, was now emotionless and still. One could've mistaken her for a statue if they didn't look closely. And who caused all of this? _Yugi... Syaoran stopped staring; he stomped out of the room and slammed the door shut behind him. But Sakura didn't even flinch; she was too busy in her own world that she didn't even notice her surroundings and of course, nor anything that's happening around it._

***

A knock was heard from the front door of the Kinomoto house. Tory removed his eyes from the book he was reading and walked to the door to greet the guest. A girl with shoulder length light brown hair and brown eyes looked up at him from the doorway. He gave her his usual glare and spoke in a cold voice.

"Who are you?"

She seemed to be in a bad mood too and was not frightened like the other visitors he encountered before.

"I'm looking for Kinomoto Sakura. Is she home?" She spoke with a glare, how her voice stayed so polite is a mystery to him. He gave a grunt and stepped aside, letting the stranger in.

"Upstairs, the blue door," He told her, never taking the glare off his face.

"Thanks." She muttered and hurried upstairs to Sakura.

***

A loud knock was heard around 30 minutes after Tea left the apartment. Joey opened the door, expecting the return of Tea, but what he met set his smile into a glare. A pair of cold eyes met his glare. 

Syaoran stood at the doorway and without a polite greeting he pushed into the apartment. He stomped toward the bedrooms and opened the closest door he could find; he was looking for Yugi's bedroom. 

Joey was following him close behind yelling at him about how he's not allowed in here and stuff. Syaoran couldn't hear him. He was too busy focusing his mind on something else instead. 

Finally, he opened a door and inside was a sad looking Yugi lying on his bed staring at particularly nothing but the ceiling. Syaoran got into the room and quickly shut the door in Joey's face. He then locked it, the sound of Joey banging the door with his body outside traveled in the room.

***

"Sakura you need to see Yugi. He's really down about what happened." Tea said, starting the conversation.

Sakura looked at her at the mention of Yugi but her mindless self was still not cured. She stared at Tea with blank emerald eyes but did not speak or showed any acknowledgment of what she had said. She was like a mindless robot.

"SAKURA YOU ARE HURTING HIM! TALK TO HIM!!!"

Again she only stared. Tea was frustrated with Sakura by now. She walked over to Sakura, grabbed her wrist and began dragging her toward the apartment they now lived in, the apartment Yugi lived in.

***

Syaoran stared at Yugi through angered amber eyes. He panted heavily as he stared and his brain ached in hatred. Yugi on the other hand didn't seem to notice that somebody else was in his room as well; he just kept on staring at the ceiling. Syaoran broke the silence.

"Yugi what did you do to Sakura? She's in her room acting like a mindless robot! She can't even hear me shout at her!!" He yelled out through his panting.

Yugi did not move, did not speak, and by the look on his face, he obviously did not hear either. Syaoran was getting impatient.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME YUGI??" He yelled out in frustration. When Yugi did not react to his yelling again, Syaoran lost his temper. He charged at Yugi and grabbed the front of his shirt. He pulled Yugi into a standing position and hissed out through clenched teeth, "Yugi. I am sick and tired of you. If you do not —" 

He stopped talking because the upper part of his stomach started to burn. He suddenly let go of Yugi and took a step back. The thing that caused the burn was Yugi's necklace, the gold pyramid with a strange eye sign on it. 

To his surprise the pyramid was glowing in a bright yellow light. Syaoran opened his mouth to ask what is going on but before he could make any sound come out something came out of the gold pyramid through the eye sign. It slowly took the form of a boy who's taller than Yugi but looked exactly the same as him, all except the eyes. The boy had cold narrowed eyes while Yugi had innocent big eyes. Yami had appeared.

"Leave Yugi alone," He said. His voice was different from Yugi's too. Yami's voice was very manly while Yugi's voice was still in its boyishness. Yami stared at the shocked Syaoran with his mouth opened.

It took Syaoran sometime to actually snap himself out of the shock he just witnessed. Syaoran had met Yami on the first day they had met but thought that he was Yugi's brother or something, little did he knew that the strange boy that looked exactly like Yugi, except for some minor differences, was a-a- thing that lived in his pyramid necklace. He shook out his thought and forced his mind back to Sakura and her situation. 

Without a minute to spare, Syaoran charged at Yugi. Yami had tried to stop him but Syaoran dodge the Yugi- look-alike easily. After all, he did go through a childhood of training. He reached Yugi and was about to land a punch to his stomach when Yami, out of nowhere, suddenly got hold of his arm and slammed Syaoran back, toward a wall. Syaoran hit it with a loud bang and huge amount of pain from the strength Yami had used. He ignored the pain and tried to get up again, he failed. His head was hurting too much; it'd take minutes before it could calm down. So Syaoran sat there and waited, he fought the urge to faint and relax.

Suddenly the door slammed down making a louder noise than Syaoran had made from slamming into the wall. Joey jumped into the room, his eyes darting around the room wildly, searching for Syaoran and Yugi. He spotted Syaoran on the floor, sitting again the wall quite helpless and rushed to examine Yugi. Yami was leaning against the wall opposite to Syaoran, he kept a cold glare fixed on Syaoran and was making sure that he doesn't try to hurt Yugi again.

Syaoran felt his head calm down a little and forced himself to stand up. Yami took a step forward showing that he was ready for another fight. Syaoran was now in a fight position that looked similar to that of the ones used seconds before a Boxing match started. Neither one of them moved, they just stared. 

Then Sakura, who was being dragged by Tea, appeared in the room. Syaoran saw Sakura's eyes went wide with worry as she spotted the mindless Yugi. Syaoran decided that now wasn't the time for a fight, he ran out of the room with a puzzled Yami staring behind him.

As soon as Yugi saw Sakura's face, he's whole face seemed to light in joy. His eyes were filled with purple joy once again and his old smile was back. Tea could have sworn she saw sparks in his eyes. Yugi and Sakura soon were making their way out of the apartment hand in hand. 

Tea saddened at the sight, but she was also glad that Yugi was no longer a mindless robot. She could hear Joey saying stuff to Yami about that Li kid ("How dare he come in here and try to beat Yugi up?") but she wasn't interested in the conversation. Instead, she was more interested in staring at the doorway where she last saw Yugi.

"Sakura, it's so good to see you again. And it's even better that you are talking to me again!" Yugi said happily in one breath. Sakura smiled, which set Yugi's heart leaping, and spoke. 

"Hey I wasn't the one that left. You left me at the movie theatre; I thought you never wanted to see me because I'm different and weird. You know the whole tornado and stuff." Sakura said without any anger in her tone. She was too happy at the fact that she was speaking to Yugi again to be angry. Yugi looked shocked.

          "I didn't think you were weird! I know all about magic and I'm used to it. Look—" He held up his millennium puzzle for her to see. "This is magical item, Yami lives in it. Yami's my dark side. And besides I ran away from you because I couldn't stop the tornado. I thought I was useless and- and I thought you were better off with Li. I saw him helping you! If it wasn't for him, you could've died." 

It was so hard for him to speak now. His lips were trembling so hard that he was afraid that if he spoke he'd sound like he was crying. He looked up at Sakura. Sakura had an understanding look with a hint of sorry in it. She smiled a sad smile and said, "Yugi, you can't be good at everything. Nobody is perfect you know. I don't care if you're not able to save me; as long as you're the sweet and nice Yugi I know I will like you."

They continued to stare at each other in a loving way. Silence was all around them. They must've been sitting there staring for a long time because when they stopped their backs were slightly sore and tired. Yugi was the first to speak.

"So…want to go out with me again?" He asked pleadingly and hopefully.

Sakura had to take a second to think about this. She spoke in an uncomfortable voice…

"On one condition..."

"What?" he asked suspiciously.

"Don't wear you're suit."

"Oh. Ha-ha. Don't worry that suit was torn up from the last date."

Sakura gave a sigh of relief. She smiled at the thought of her and Yugi having a normal date, with NORMAL cloth on.

-KiokoCat ©2002,November,2002@330


End file.
